


Horror-struck

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, F/M, Hogwarts, Scary Movie, dramione - Freeform, eight year, horror movie, sleepover, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: The returning eight years decide to have a slumber party and Hermione promises them a very scary movie, but Draco doesn't believe her.





	Horror-struck

Come off it, Granger,” Pansy Parkinson threw a handful of popcorn at Hermione’s head, which she narrowly managed to avoid, save a few that landed on her hair. “There’s no way a muggle horror story could scare any of us. We have literal headless ghosts running around the castle at all times.”

Harry laughed. “What’s more frightening than having a piece of the darkest wizard’s soul inside of you?”

Theodore Nott was sitting next to Harry, both wearing matching green pajamas. “Aw, how many times are you going to remind us of that tonight?” He patted Harry’s hair affectionately and kissed his cheek.

“I hate to say it, but I agree with Parkinson” said Hannah Abbot as she combed Lavender’s hair. Lavender nodded, and so did pretty much everyone else in the room.

Hermione looked at all of them and tried hard not to roll her eyes. The returning eight years were having a secret slumber party in the common room; the four houses, boys and girls, all together in their pajamas with endless snacks and games in their repertoire. Hermione had promised them a horror movie that would make everyone cower in fear, but apparently no one believed her. 

There were around thirty-five people in the room, so it was hard to keep all of their attentions focused on something. They all started talking amongst each other, recounting different horror stories that they knew. But Hermione was certain most of them, even the muggleborns, had no idea what Saw was. Sure, wizards were familiar with monsters, ghosts, and disgusting things, but this was a different type of terror, and one that was sure to disturb them to their very core. She cleared her throat loudly and sent a few sparks from her wand up in the air. Everyone looked at her.

“If this movie doesn’t scare you, I’ll personally do a piece of homework of your choice,” she told everyone and there were loud hoots and nods of agreement.

“I’ll take that bet,” drawled a voice to her left. Hermione turned her head. She hadn’t realized Draco Malfoy had sat next to her on the sofa. It was weird seeing him with in pajamas, and it somehow made Hermione’s cheeks feel hot.

“What if you have to do thirty-five essays?” Ron asked, lying on the floor across from her, his head on Susan Bone’s lap.

Hermione shrugged. “I’ll take my chances.” 

The smile that spread across her face made some people look at each other uncomfortably while other snorted.

“Start it, then!” Terry Boot shouted from the back and some other joined him. 

Hermione pointed her wand to the ceiling, aiming at the floating digital projector she had brought from home. A green light started blinking and then the light started projecting onto the opposite wall, where they had hung a large white sheet to serve as a screen. She felt the sofa shift as Draco sat back comfortably, staring up at the beginning of Saw.

Most purebloods were still not used to watching movies even though Hermione implemented a movie afternoon every month during the year as part of a muggle culture integration program. So some, like Daphne Greengrass, were already looking uncomfortable. Hermione smiled to herself again. She watched this movie during one summer with old school friends, and everyone but her bailed halfway through. It wasn’t that she didn’t think it was scary; she actually had nightmares for days afterwards; but she was far too skeptic to let the obviously fake story get to her. And her Gryffindor courage wouldn’t let her quit.

Hermione’s eyes were constantly flicking from the movie to her classmates, trying to gauge their reactions and see who was going to give up first. The Slytherins would probably last the longest, just out of spite, and some of them might even pretend they weren’t scared. But Hermione wasn’t going to let anyone fool her. She turned her head to look at Draco. His eyes were slightly wider than normal and she could see the light from the movie reflecting on them. He didn’t look scared per se, but there was still time for that. Hermione looked at the screen again and groaned internally, trying not to let her disgust show up in her face. She hated this movie.

Slowly but surely, people started disappearing from the common room. Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin were one of the firsts to go, the later even shaking slightly as they went upstairs to their dormitories. Neville had covered his eyes a while ago and only looked through his fingers when Hannah and Lavender told him it was safe to do so. Crabbe walked in front of Hermione and told her to piss off before he left too. None of these interruptions disrupted Draco, though. He continued to look at the screen, still as a rock, his eyes unwavering. Hermione shifted uncomfortably; he looked almost unnaturally frozen and she began to wonder if he was alright. 

“I can’t!” shouted a voice from behind, and even Draco flinched, though he did not look away. “You win Granger, whatever.” Pansy had walked out, and many others followed, clearly thinking that if Pansy Parkinson wasn’t going to endure the movie, then they didn’t need to either. 

Hermione waved goodbye to Pansy with a smile before returning her eyes to the screen. A few minutes later she made the mistake of looking at the floor in front of her, and saw Ron and Susan snogging, obviously not bothered enough by the disturbing nature of the film. Not much later, they had disappeared. It didn’t matter why they left, as long as they did Hermione was still winning. 

They were halfway through the movie and Hermione knew it only got worse, so she hoped she only had to endure a bit more. Harry and Theo left to bed, as well as most Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. From the corner of her eye Hermione could see Blaise Zabini still watching, though his face was contorted in distaste. She could also hear some Ravenclaws discussing the movie’s plot in mumbled voices, but they sounded terrified.

And then of course, there was Draco. His eyes had not left the movie and Hermione was starting to think he had shocked himself in an attempt to win one over her. Hermione decided to let him be for a while longer and looked up at the movie again. She felt queasy at the scene, and even more so when she remembered what came next. Everybody in the room jumped, including her, and there was a muffled scream.

“Someone help me take Anthony to the hospital wing!” said Mandy Brocklehurst. Hermione looked at Anthony, slumped in his chair, apparently passed out. She gulped. Maybe this had been a terrible idea.

She was about to stand up and offer to take him herself when a hand clamped down around her forearm. She yelped, her nerves already on edge.Draco’s fingers were cold against her skin, and she looked at him with a mixture of confusion and fear.

His eyes were still glued to the screen, even as he pulled her back down. “Oh no, Granger. You made us watch this, you’re going to stay until the last of us leaves or faints.”

Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw that Terry was helping Mandy with Anthony, so she sat back down, looking worried. The scene in front of them was absolutely revolting, and she could barely stand to keep looking. In fact, she was so focused on keeping herself calm, that she hadn’t realized that Draco’s hand was still wrapped around her arm until he squeezed, apparently involuntarily. His fingers had warmed up with her skin, and Hermione was puzzled to find his touch almost comforting.

“Fuck this,” said Blaise, standing up and walking away without looking back. Hermione felt a little relieved; this would all be over soon.

But then she continued to look around the room, and something heavy seemed to settle in her stomach as she realized that everyone was gone except for her and Draco. And what’s more, the nerves bubbling inside of her had nothing to do with the movie anymore.

Hermione looked down to where they were touching and she wondered if he had planned this; if he had sat down next to her on purpose thinking they’d be alone eventually. But then she doubted this was the case, as his grip on her didn’t feel romantic in the least, and he hadn’t looked at her once since the movie started.

“Draco?” Hermione asked, her voice low. He didn’t move. The movie was still not close enough to being finished and the longer she looked at him, the more she thought there was something wrong with him. He was paler than normal, he barely blinked, and his mouth hung open in a unflattering way that Draco would never approve. 

Hermione put her free hand over Draco’s, still clutching her arm tightly. “Draco, I think that’s enough. You win, I’ll do your homework.” Draco still didn’t move. “Just…just look away. Please. This is not funny!” 

She was getting anxious at his lack of response, so she did the only thing she could think of in the moment. She moved closer to him, getting on her knees in the sofa and leaned over him, blocking his view from the screen and forcing him to look at her.

“Draco!”His pupils dilated and when his eyes met hers, they were no longer unfocused and shocked, but downright frightened. “Hermione!” he gasped, and she was not sure if it was confusion or relief, but then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to him. 

Hermione gasped herself, unable to stop falling awkwardly on top of Draco as he had embraced her entire upper half, including her arms. Her face was in chest, that rose and fell rapidly with each breath he took. His skin was frozen.

“Are you alright?” she asked, her voice muffled. Draco loosened his grip a little when she spoke, and Hermione was able to move one of her arms and place a hand on his chest, pushing herself up a little to look at his face. Draco still look terrified, but he seemed to be calming down slowly. 

Hermione felt guilt twisting her insides. “Draco, I’m so sorry.”

Draco finally looked down at her and she felt relief at the recognition in his face. He then stared at his own arms wrapped around her and let go slowly, as if confused as to why he was holding her. As soon as he let her go, Hermione wrapped her own arms around his neck, instinctively caressing the back of his head in a comforting way.

Draco’s stiff body relaxed and his arms came up to rest on her back as his head fell on her shoulder. Hermione had been right; he had been in some type of shock at looking at such horrible images, and she could have stopped it sooner if she hadn’t been so damn selfish.

Slowly but surely, Hermione felt Draco’s breathing return to normal and his body warm up considerably. He had still not muttered a word. She hoped the shock hadn’t rendered him speechless.

“Draco?” she asked again, her voice wavering. 

“Mhm?”

Hermione smiled. “Do you want to go to the hospital wing?”

He shook his head and tightened his grip. Hermione held him quietly for a while longer.

“This was not worth the homework,” he muttered after a while.

Hermione huffed a laugh. “That was some Gryffindor-level stupidity, let me tell you." 

Draco’s body shook slightly with laughter. "Don’t kick a man when he’s down, Granger." 

With what had just happened Hermione had forgotten that the movie was still playing, until a high pitched scream made her and Draco flinch. She immediately let go of him and picked up her wand from the spot next to her, waving it at the screen and making the movie disappear. 

She and Draco sat in absolute silence and darkness. Her heart raced. Should she go? Should she help him up to his dormitory? 

She struggled for a moment before Draco grabbed her arm again."Can…can you stay?” he asked softly, almost hopefully, as if sensing that she would leave if he didn’t ask.

“Of course,” Hermione rushed, patting his hand a more awkward manner than she had wanted. They sat side to side, their legs touching, their arms intertwined. Hermione could not see his eyes clearly in the darkness, but she was sure Draco was looking at her. She heard him take in a shuddering breath.

Hermione’s heart was beating hard against her chest. “Are you still scared?” she asked.

“No,” he breathed out, moving a bit closer. “You?” he asked unsure, and Hermione knew he was asking much more than that.

Was she scared? If she had thought in the past that she would one day be in a situation like this, she would have thought that it’d be scary. But now? All she could think about was Draco’s warm breath drawing closer and closer.

“No.”

Their lips found each other in the dark.


End file.
